Change&gangs
by author75
Summary: Fanfiction Femnaru, Naruto is pretending to be a boy and has to hide that she is secretly a Ninja.She must help stop the gang wars that have been going on . can Naruto ever move on? Will she ever fall in love again?
1. Changes and Host's ?

**you have already watched the animus/manga Naruto and OHSHC if not turn back know! **

u u

_' thinking'_

_'flashback or letters/writting'_

**'twins talking'**

**' KYUUBI TALKING'**

**'kyuubi talking'**

**Headings**

, She had failed.

_The whole village..._

_Was destroyed..._

All that was left was her,

The kyuubi,

And a scroll that Tsunade had told her to open on her 16th birthday.

'I can't believe they are all dead. I wanted my revenge and how was i supposed to bring back Sauske?

To what?

The village was completely destroyed .'

Naruto walked to The Hokage tower which had been spared during the attack.

There were extra unfinished mission scrolls But there were all assignation missions. she didn't want to do anything that involved death ever again. There was another scroll shoved far unduer the Hokage's desk.

MISSION PROTECTION : _I belive the rich airs of Japan are being targeted by gangs and rebels. This is not good. I need one of your best men **no women** expected to protect them. we also belive that gangs are teaming up to take over families wealth. old friend Tsunade I hope you can help us. We need you. we need your help sincerely_

_ your old friend Suho_

_ p.s how's Mintao doing he has promise we were best friends as kids! tell him hi for me ! p.p.s they can not know that i hired people to protect them._

_,Jane_

She could help people she was so doing this mission! wait this person knows the forth hokage!

I am so going to ask him about that later.

* * *

'Man this school is so ugly they should have painted it orange.' she thought looking at the picture of the school that came with the mission

ok let's see i have my Ramen.

My ninjustsu

And tijutsu,

My swords ,

Money .

'Great I am all good. Let's bust some heads belive it!'

She walked to the village exit. she was wearing a blue shirt and a red hoodie and a wig to hide the color of her hair and contacts to make her eyes look brown ( honey's eye color ) ( she is 14) and used her super speed to get there. hmm so i guess this is the chairman's office .

" Hello welcome are new scholarship student.!"

"...''

Nice weather we are having ? he suggested trying to start a friendly conversation.

''...''

well here's your schedule

''...''

" Since you are so smart but you are supposed to be a first year. You will be taking the 4th and 5th year classes."

( that's right i added to more years sue me (if you dare) )

" I am expecting great things from you !"

"..."

she walked out of the office

hmm class...

* * *

5a

" welcome., Class the is are new student Naruto Uzi, why don't you introduce yourself?,

''...''

How about you tell us were you are joining us from ?

Naruto sent a glare that said shut up and that if looks could kill. he would have been dead 6x over .

"Toady class we will be doing advanced trigonometry."

Naruko tried very hard to keep her eyes open but the lesson was so boring and she knew all this stuff already had she been put through enough torture ? seemingly to forget the look Naruko gave him the teacher called on him (her) Uzi what is the answer to this question?

''...'' 5.1a6s .

"correct class have a-"

*DING*

Everyone immediately dashed out the classroom.

Alright were is the lunch room dattaeboy. Man i'm so hungry and I forgot my Ramen at home. ( GROWL) shut up tummy I know your hungry she muttered to herself. man she found the cafeteria but those prices were outrageous!

My head was pounding from lack of food.i getting really hard to ignore

How did people afford to go to eat lunch here? Let alone go to school here!

At this rate she would need to get a j-jj-j-job the very thought of such a thing was nauseating.

But it that was what she had to do she was going to do it belive it !

" I can't wait for the host club Tamaki's so charming"

ugh why is it whenever I eavesdrop on girls they are always talking about boys ?

she realized something she had nothing to do . my apartment is complexly empty it doesn't even have a T.V . Maybe I should just look around this school. I start thinking about all the people I let die. I felt so depressed i needed something to get my mind off of everyone .

**"Music Room 3 "**

What kind of school has three music rooms ? I wonder if they have a piano I could play... Naruto opened the door and was surrounded by petals. she began to choke on the petals.

**"welcome"**

what were all these guys doing here? and why was there a elementary schooler in a high schooler's uniform ?

" oh it's just a guy."

''...''

'' who would you like to request today good sir."

?''...''!

what's with these guys are they gay or something? and why were they asking who she wanted to request.? suddenly a blonde guy came in my face. how would you like to request me my dear prince ?

''...''

" There is no need to be embarrassed it's ok for you to be gay here!"

.It took a while for what Tamaki said to process into her brain.

...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...?...**!**

She was so going to punch this guys lights out.

But unfortunately that would break her cover. They were supposed to see her as_ 'weak_', and _'helpless'_. which she obviously was not. he began to get closer to her so she naturally started ti back away "Welcome gay man" Naruto continues to back away from the strange dude backed up into a vase watching as it crashed to the ground.

" de jau vu anyone?" asked Haruhi

" That vase costs 100,000,000,000 million yen. your going to, have to pay us back." calculated Kyoya

... O_o how was she supposed to pay for that ! That was it she was going to have to get a job whether she liked it or not. That was the only way this was going to happen..

" So you are going to have to work at the host club " stated Kyoya who she had dubbed devil hell spawn.

"Him a host-"

"That is never going to -"

**"happen."**

"..."

"this guys quiet isn't he?"

" well that's obvious"

''...''

**I think we have a new toy !**

"..."!

'I am no ones toy!'

" Hmm maybe he could be another strong/silent/wild type ?"

"he is as tall as Takashi" exclaimed honey.

" No but there's-"

" One problem"

**" He's not strong."** stated the twins in union.

" Yeah and he's as skinny as a toothpick."

I'm afraid he can't be a host them because he is not charming nor handsome nor strong nor cool I am afraid he will be taking over Haruhi's old job. He will be the new host clubs dog.

''...''! that's it she had lost her temper there was no way she was going to be taking this crap from these people. They were almost more annoying than the Konahamaru corps.

"SHUTUP!"

That got the Host Clubs attention.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THERE IS NO WAY I AM JOINING YOUR STUPID CLUB THAT'S FOR SURE!"

I breathed heavily from all the yelling i can not belive what i just did. i blushed lightly in embarrassment I had been keeping my temper all day. But with one comment I blew my top.

" Momma he's so mean!"

...

momma? why in the world was this idiot be calling the devil hell spawn momma ?

'Had gay marriage been approved in this country?' ( no offense intended.)

'Was he mentally challenged ?'

That was it I was tried, my head was pounding, and I felt so sad.

I collapsed right then and there I was vaguely aware of someone caching me as I fall.

**TAKASHI'S POV** ( we will be learning from the great Mori Senpai be prepared for learning experience that has never before, been seen.!)

"SHUTUP I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THERE IS NO WAY I AM JOINING YOUR STUPID CLUB THAT'S FOR SURE!

Hmm i didn't think that he could lose his temper like that. even though i just met him. I was pretty shure he was usually quiet ( yeah right naruto's just depressed exhausted and tired)

To my surprise he started swaying backwards and i moved i don't know what possessed me to catch him i barely even know him. His skin was burning hot. I bet he was burning alive in that hood and sweater. But then why was he wearing it ? I put him down on the couch . he shifted in his sleep i was wondering if he was going to wake up. But no he just stay in that position

* * *

**NARUKO"S POV** ( oh yeah time to look at someone truly awesome outlook on things!)

_drip._

_drip..._

_drip..._

' Ugh what is that annoying noise'

_drip._

_drip..._

_drip..._

'Ugh great that meant I was with kyuubi'

Naruto started to mentally prepare herself to get yelled at

**YOU BAKA YOU SHOULD HAVE RESTED BEFORE COMING HERE YOU HAD JUST FINISHED BATTLING PEIN !**

' As i predicted'

Whatever i don't need your lip and i was going to rest!

**YEAH SURE YOU WERE...**

**just like you were going to save Sauske. Not only that he tried to_ 'KILL'_ you.**

Tears brimmed in my eyes

**HEY KIT I'M SORRY I...**

i know he means well kyuubi had become like a father to me. And a better friend then anyone in the Leaf village ever was.

"Wait a minute how come you have not contacted me until now!"

**BECAUSE YOU USED 7 TAILS OF MY CHAKRA AND THEY ARE REPLENISHING THEMSELVES.**

' he's right I should have been able to fight Pein with less of his charr" apparently his guild was painfully obvious

**KIT THERE IS NO REASON TO BE GUILTY. YOU DID ALL YOU COULD TO SAVE THEM. AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW.**

The tears started to brim in my eyes as i thought back to them how i had let them down. Kyubi's tails rapped around me and i fell asleep.

* * *

**HOST CLUB**

" Woah, he's out cold"

" I think we broke are new toy"

" poke? poke?"

"..."

" guys stop messing with him!" shouted Haruhi.

?maybe we should draw a face on him" suggested Hikaru.

"Hey guys look he's waking up!"

" ugh what happened ?"

" you passed out so we put you on the couch."

"..."

**the silent treatment again i know you can talk more than this. Whatever see if i care.** sated the twins

"Hey what's his name anyway?"

Oh his name is Naruto." really stated Haruhi isn't that the topping on ramen?

hey Kyoya what else do you know about him ?

"Nothing sadly."

'and that is a problem' he muttered to himself.

eventually everyone went home.

* * *

***End***

**please tell me any parings you want through reviews! It's a first come first served thing meaning first one to submit a certain parring get's it in this story!**

**besides the main parring has already been decided ! MorixNaru u u**

**I also want to add to characters that you guys decided just put what they are like through a review once again this is a first come first served kind of thing**

**Jane ! you better review**

**remember,**

**He see's you when your sleeping he knows when your awake he knows if you've been reviewing or not so review for reviewing's sakes!**


	2. random talks

__Me: Here is another chapter and make sure to review or else! ( opens curtain reviling a tied up host club)

HostCulb: Help us

Me: This will be the last of the host club if you do not review. with that in mind

On with the story!

_'__thinking'_

_'flashback or letters/writting'_

**'twins talking'**

**' KYUUBI TALKING'**

**'kyuubi talking'**

**Headings**

**GET UP KIT**

''...''

**GET UP**

''...''

**GET UP**

****''...'''

**P-PLEASE**

''...''

**... YOUR RAMEN IS BURNING !**

Naruto bolted out of bed.

Get the fire department!, the Naive! please someone just save my ramen !"

she looked around and heard the kyuubi roaring with laughter inside her mind.

She looked at the clock it was

"7:45 WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!"

she roared to the kyuubi meantlly her eye twitching.

**"IN CAS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SCHOOL STARTED SO I FIGURED I WOULD WAKE YOU UP." **

"OH CRAP."

I forgot about school. Why didn't you wake me up earlier!

' **YOUR STUPIDTY IS LIMITLESS'**

**"YOU SEEM TO BE IN A MUCH HAPPYIER MOOD THEN YESTERDAY**." they kyuubi sated plainly.

" All I needed was some good old fashioned sleep!"

It was true she felt much better after last night. all she needed was some sleep.

" Oh crap i am really going to be late now."

She ran toards the school. she was going to make it. she could do it. but then she remembered she was supposed to be seen as weak so she should probably put on her hood.

which she did so no one knew what she looked like .

which was good. It was better that she did not get attached to anyone while she was here.

She ran to her classroom only to find out that today everyone was given the whole day to work at their clubs.

What am i going to do i am not apart of any clubs. And why does it have to be mandatory to do so anyway dattebane?

maybe i should do track,soccer,martial arts, kendo, wrestling, football, tae kwan do or-

** HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU CAN NOT DO ANYTHING THAT MAKES YOU SEEM STRONG ? I SUGGEST THE ART CLUB OR THE MUSIC CLUB. MAYBE A BIT OF CLASSICAL THEATER?**

"but those are both so boring."

"Hey, Kyuubi ?"

**YES**

"Who am i supposed to be protecting ?"

**YOU FORGOT THE HOST CLUB, YOU BAKA!**

"Hey! I was out of it yesterday did you really think I would remember ?"

** WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?**

"train me in your best techniques !"

I**S TRAINING ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT? DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN OUNCE OF FEMALE BLOOD IN YOU ?**

"Yes I do ! shouted Naruto feeling severliy misjudged

**" SURE KIT, SHURE MOST GIRLS WOULD BE HIGH-STRUNG ABOUT DIETING BUT YOU LOVE TO FILL YOURSELF WITH THE GARABGE THAT YOU CALL RAMEN .**

"Ramen is not garbage it is the best food in all creation and we must respect it." she said in an old wise voice.

Wait one second were am i supposed to train!"

**THIS THOUGHT IS JUST KNOW COMING INTO YOUR ATTENTION?**

"NO well-"

she didn't get a chance to retort when she was kidnapped by two red heads.

" oh good you got Naruto ." said Tamaki

"What's with you and kidnapping people. against there will to!"

"well duh you wouldn't have come if we didn't said Tamaki . now remove that hoood and jacket. We can't have you being a butler dressed like that.

"No way you guys blackmail me into this club. And kidnap me and know you expect me to remove the most comfortable clothes I have ever worn?

"yes"

" no way !"

" yes!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"fine see if I care ."

said Tamaki as he retreated in his corner of woe and muttering about how everyone enjoys to defy him.

" hey naru-chan you seem much happier then yesterday honey said?"

" I am sorry" she says rubbing the back of her neck. I was in a bad mood yesterday and really tired . I get grumpy when i don't get any sleep.

" FORGIVEN!" shouts Tamkai.

" so what do you guys do here?"

" we entertain young ladies who have to much time on there hands."

" BWAHHA she begins to roll on the floor with laughter. that's the most ridiculous idea for a club i had ever heard!"

**I AGREE WUTH YOU KIT!**

" well since he obviously isn't silent" say the twins in union."

" Hey is that cake shouted Naruko as she ran over and began shoving his mouth full of cake. and a wide fox like smile on her face."

" i guess tha means we will be paying for more cake know" muttered Kyoya wondering what would happen to his profit because of it.

" he would make the perfect host if he looked the part exclaimed Tamaki."

" hey naruto- senpai what grade are you in ? "

" yes i was wondering as well stated Kyoya notebook ready to get any new information on this guy.

" oh i am a 1st year."

" wait then why don't we ever se you said the twins in union. "

" uh well you see"

she said rubbing the back of her head.

"I take 4th and 5th year classes and even those are waaaaaay to easy"

" what!"

" your a genius Naru-chan !

"! who are you calling naru-chan datteboy!"

"datteboy?" says the host club ( besides mori)

she began to sweat dropped yeah i sort of say that a lot ask any of my friends !

" what are there names and where are they?" asked Kyoya

trying to fill the gaping holes in his information on Naruto.

" Naruto's eyes started to sadden she said one word

" dead"

* * *

**TAKASHI'S POV**

" dead"

it made my heart break when I saw Naruto sad. But why the only one I felt this protective was Honey."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**  
" how did they die?" pried not understanding the meaning of privacy.

" i don't want to talk about it " stated Naruto firmly shaking away the memories of people she would never see again.

There was a strong silence until...

" Wait the guest are coming already!"

" Welcome ladies!"

Naruto looked over to the twins

"Hikaru I thought you loved me ?"

" I do karou! " they did a fake kiss

EEH! what the heck thought naruto.

**DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DID NOT LIKE THE SHOW! I SURE DID** kyuubi teased

That was disgusting! she then decided to go to the couch were Mori and Honey were sitting. and got some cake. man eating cake makes me tired.

Her eyes began to lean against Mori who blushed and almost unoticable blush. " aww so KAWAII shouted the girls . naruto then began to fall into his lap. Mpri began to blush again. SO KAWII! with all the noise naruto woke up. and looked at her position and ammedintly stood up blushing. " that was so embarrassing she thought."

the host club was over so she decided to go to one of the schools dojo's to train. but was stopped by some girls. " stay away from are Mori you here! eeh? why were these girls jealous of her. they began to kick and stomp on her. she winced that was defiantly going to bruise. She went into the dojo. by the time she was done she passed out into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**DREAM WORLD**

" it's all your fault they died"

" no it's not "

" you were weak"

" you deserved to die"

she woke up with tears in her eyes. she didn't rember going home. and this wasn't her room. she looked to see Mori Senpai. Were am i ?

" my house."

well thank- my stomach growled and i blushed. I had not eaten lunch and dinner

"would you like some food ?"

y-yes i stuttered. wait why was i stuttering.

i ate 37 bowls of ramen and laughed at Mori's shocked face. and leaned against his soldier not noticing his blush.

* * *

**TAKASHI'S POV**  
why was he blushing he was a guy. does that mean he was gay? would Naruto feel the same way ?

No what was i thinking he deserves better than me.

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

**KIT YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?**

'N-no what makes you say that.'

**IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE KIT!**

whatever he wouldn't like me back anyway. and even if he does he would have to be gay.

* * *

***END ***

**did you like it if so review this was a very looooong chapter even longer than the first one O.o crazy i know**

**remeber review for it will make the pandas happy**


	3. Not your average Beach Day

**game show host: welcome to get that anime if you guess right you get your whish to come true!**  
**me: alright**

**game show host: what is the show about naruto called?**

**me: NARUTO**

**game show host: correct what is your whish**

**me : i whish i owed OHSHC and Naruto !**

**game show host : i sm sorry i can not grant that wish**

**me: i still do not own OHSHC or Naruto*cries***

**gane show host: ON WITH THE STORY**

_' thinking'_

_'flashback or letters/writting'_

**'twins talking'**

**' KYUUBI TALKING'**

**'kyuubi talking'**

**Headings**

Naruto slept peacefully in her bed dreaming of giant bowls of ramen and then *POOF* a giant pair of chopstick appeared

she was just about to dive in and eat the Ramen when suddenly her peaceful sleep was interrupted.

she heard shuffling and a soft click that only meant that the door had been opened. She rolled over trying to once again fall back asleep. in which she succeeded in

" Boss you should go wake her up."

" Ok"

" WAKE NARUTO WE ARE!-"

suddenly there was a dark aura that went around Naruto and her eyes went red with anger.

" who woke me up, please tell me soon so that i may kill them."

" Naruto's scarier than Kyoya when someone tries to wake him up!"

when they thought naruto was going to kill him. he (she) fell to the ground fast asleep once more

" She would have killed me if she wasn't so tired."

" Mori senpai pick her up " declared Tamaki

''...'' ah

he reached toards Naruto's body. and lifted the tall male carrying her bridal style. she was then thrown into a sleek black limo. Naruto had yet to wake up and was sitting in between Honey and Mori. Haruhi was already in the limo knowing full well that it was futile to try and stop them.

" Kyoya senpai were are we going?"

" TO THE BEACH MY DEAR DAUGHTER!"

" Tamaki senpai for the thousandth time i am not your daughter.

(some how Tamaki goes to his corner of woe in the black limo.)

Naruto's body began to move until her head was in Mori's lap causing him to blush which he tried to cover by putting a hand in his face. desperately trying to hide is blush.

( poor Naruto making the people around her think they are gay without even realizing it.

"were at the beach, so who's going to wake Naruto up?"

" Not me"

" Certainly not me!"

" I don't want to die!"

" Let Mori do it!" Naruto won't attack him. and besides he will probably be the less likely one to die from this !"

Mori decided to just get it over with his hand towards Naruto . He began to shake him silently hopeful that Naruto was in a better mood than when he was when Tamaki woke him up earlier this morning. Naruto began to twitch and her eyes slowly opened as she looked at her position to see that she was in Mori's lap. She immediately got up and ran out of the car blushing. (inner thoughts) 'I CAN'T BELIVE I WAS SLEEPING IN MORI'S lap that was so embarrassing. She accepted she had a crush on him. But why would he want someone as pathetic as her. Someone who could not protect their friends. Even when they needed it most. I failed them. I don't deserve to be called a ninja.

**STOP THINKING SUCH NEGATIVE THOUGHT'S ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOU KNOW THERE NOT DID ALL YOU COULD AND IN MY BOOK THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH**  
''kyubi?"

**"WHAT?"**

"Thanks"

**" ANY TIME KIT ANY TIME."**

" Hey Naruto you their ?"

" Huh? wah? "

" You sorta just zoned out on us.''

"Eeh sorry dattabane WERE ARE WE ANYWAY''

" Were at the beach. "

WHAT WHY IT'S SATURDAY IT IS The time for me to sleep in."

" sorry want to go swimming?"

"no"

Naruto knew she was lying because she longed to get into the water. and that ment being shirtless . which would also mean people seeing the scar from Sauske chidori . He did not want people bringing up painful memories. Naruto went over towards Mori and sat down next to him.

"Hey Mori "

''...''

" Hows it going"

''...''

" nice weather were having?" Naruto suggested

''...'' ...yeah

Honey and Haruhi were digging in the sand filling bucket full of crabs and other sea creatures

" were going to be eating like kings tonight."

**" Haruhi come with us to cave!**" shouted the twins

**FLASHBACK**

" Guys I just heard about this haunted cave we should go see it !" shouted Tamaki

" no way Milord you would be scared.-

the last time we went into a cave. "

" no I won't I fear nothing!''

**"Ok let's go, but only if Haruhi comes!"**

Tamaki's inner mind theater

Tamaki I'm scared!

" it's ok my daughter come to my arms i shall protect you!"

( Haruhi runs into his arms.)

" Tamaki!"

" It's ok you are safe in my arms!"

**END TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATER**

" Alright men let's go find Haruhi. Hey said completely forgetting about Naruto.

**END FLASHBACK**

**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO **

Naruto went around a cliff to find gang members holding girls. She immediately went into action. she jumped up and swept one of them under there feat one of them then punched her in the gut. she felt it blister. She saw them bring out knives so she held a Kunai in her hands and began to take them down. but not before one of them tackled her and pushed her into the deep ocean. she tried to breathe but inhaled large amounts of sea water. She began to thrash around unit she grabbed a sharp rock and pulled herself up to the surface and she tied the guys up. The girls had long since left. he immediately put back on his hoodie. which had fallen in of during the fight.

she began to think to herself " So they have finally struck I am going to have to be watching them more carefully if I don't want them to get hurt. I have to watch out for these people. the time for fun and games were over. she had to protect them. he would not fail her friends again."

Naruto walked back to the blanket were Mori and Honey were sitting.

"Naru-chan! why are you all wet?"

" I tripped and fell into the ocean."

"OK!"

Honey's wandered to his (her) face.

" Naru-chan what are those scars on your face?"

the other host club members came of observe the marks on her cheeks.

It's nothing i promise.

**TAKASHI'S POV**

Naruto sat down at the blanket with us.

He looked so cute with those whisker marks of his

and his eyes hidden behind sunglasses'. and now

that I think about it I have never seen his hair ether.

and- wait what am I thinking I have morals

I am straight as a rod thank you very much u_u

...

well I think I am ... gaaaah love is so confusing.

**END POV**

Naruto began walking toards the beach house and decided to talk to the Kyuubi."

" hey kyuubi"

**"WHAT?"**

" oh nothing just wanted to make sure you were still there"

**" KIT"**

yes?

**" YOUR AN IDIOT"**

" shut-up kyuubi.

Naruto walked into the house and began to have dinner.

she had eaten a total of 35 crabs shocking the hell out of everyone.

**I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE I WILL SAY IT AGAIN YOUR ARE A TOTAL PIG KIT.**

shut-up kyuubi

Naruto was headed to her room-

**CLIFFY! i know evil and i know it i mean i don't like Cliffy's ethier they annoy me **

*** end ***

**you better review so i can write sorry i haven't updated in a while soooo busy with final exams ugh...**

**( click the button you know you want to )**


	4. Nightmare Night

**Me: Welcome to the Hunger games!**

**Naruto: what's that?**

**Me: uuhh... i don't know i just decided to say that**

**Naruto: why and do you have any ramen**

**Me: do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: ok Author75 does not own Naruto or OHSHC**

**Me" it is an unfortunate sad fact ( goes to Tamaki's special corner)**

**Naruto: on with the story !**

_'flashback'_

**'DEMON TALKING'**

_**'DEMON THINKING'**_

**twins talking**

**'**thinking'

**Title**

Naruto walked up to her room from dinner. She was exhausted. she should really start training more. and protecting them. But how can i do that i can't let them know i am protecting. but what if they feel betrayed that i did not tell them. ugh all of this was so dam confusing.

_Naruto slumped on her bead and went to sleep as usual she was confronted by nightmares_

_BEGIN NIGHTMARE _

_Naruto walked down the street to see all her fiends standing their and glaring at her._

_" Demon I can't believe I took you own as my student" shouted Jiryia as he kicked her in the gut."_

_" WEAK YOU'LL NEVER BE HOKAGE" shouted Tsunade_

_" I can't belive I trusted you to bring back Sauske-Kun you FREAK!" shouted Ino and saukura_

_Suddenly all the Naruto's friends appeared_

_" You betrayed us Naruto you let us die" they shouted together._

_" I am going to cut the bonds between us forever " Sauske rammed through her with the Chidori." Blood began to seep to the ground._

_The villagers turned to glare at her_

**_"DEMON!"_**  
**_"HELL SPAWN!"_**  
**_" EVILS SWORD!_**  
**_" DEVIL SPAWN!"_**  
**_"KYUUBI NO YOKO!"_**  
**_"MONSTER!"_**  
**_"MURDER!"_**  
**_"WORE!"_**  
**_"BITCH!"_**

**_"MONSTER!"_**

_They began to throw stones at her she began to run only yo find her friends and teachers blocking her way_

_" Naruto it is time for you to die!" shouted Kakshi as he brought out his Mangenko sharingan and she looked staright into his eyes. And could not move. Her world was consumed by darkness. She felt them claw and tear at her skin. She felt like crying she felt so utterly hopeless . She tried to run but her body felt like led and she could not move . she saw Orchimaru_

_" come to me girl I can give you power and make all the pain go can make them pay"_

_" yes shouted Pein come with us we can make the pain go all away."_

_Yes she wanted all the pain to go away._

_She started to walk towards them_

_" That's it keep on walking , your almost their." That's it ….._

_" Kakshi's sharingan was effect had worn of. _

_" What's going on!"_

_ Pein activated his rinnegan and she looked into his eyes. _

_she tried to fight_

_" Please someone help me!"_

_" No one is coming for you girl."_

_Pein once again activated his Rinnegan._

_she felt her counciouness leave her._

_" walk over here." Her body started to move even if she willed her body not to. she could not stop moving . she picked up the kunai. " kill your friends." She tried to stop herself but she couldn't stop she killed all of them it actually felt good to here their screams of anguish it made her feal_

_..._

_ alive._

_ Just then host club came she began to slaughter them to._

_" good girl now follow us"_

_She was lead to cave_

_Suddenly she was grabbed and strapped to a table_

_" Finally we shall extract the Kyuubi"_

_" NO !"_

_ They began extracting the deomon tears began to poor from her eyes._

_" SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_" Go to sleep child."_

_She felt her eyes closing eve she did not want them to she wanted to live ? but what for her precious people hated her know so what? tears began to escape eyes she was all alone._

* * *

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I had gotten towels and I was going to place them Naruto's room. when I walked in I saw a sight that surprised me and made my blood stop cold . There was Naruto crying and thrashing around in him bed did I mention CRYING ?( i had never seen him cry before EVER) and screaming. It hurt me to see him like this I wanted to protect him. It hurt to see him sad.

I shook his shoulders. his sunglasses had long since been abandoned. he opened his eye revealing golden/light brown eyes just like honey's tears escaping. I was surprised when he grabbed onto my chest and started crying.

we just stood there. me holding him. I could feel the mega blush on my face.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**  
Sorry I muttered

" why?" Mori asked me

" because I got your shirt wet."

"No why are you crying"

' this is the most I have heard Mori say in one day'

" I had a nightmare, e-everyone w-w-was dying and leaving me alone all over again."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

it hurt Mori to see Naruto liked this when Naruto removed his face from Mori's chest. he asked if Mori would stay.

"Aah"

Naruto took that as good night the both fell asleep . With sweet dreams."

**KIT HAS FOUND HER SELF A GOOD MATE. BUT HE BETTER NOT HURT MY LITTLE KIT.** kyuubi murmured inside of Naruto's head.

* * *

_Once away in a far away land..._( well in this case not so far away land...) _ the birds were chirping the sun was rising and there was something special going on in a great room. slept a friendly silent giant..._

Mori woke up to see Naruto's head on his chest. he started to blush and tries to move Naruto of But he just grabs on harder and snuggled intot his chest

"this is a soft pillow she murmured."

If you looked closely you would see a blush so faint you might think you had imagined it on Mori's cheeks.

**"HEY KIT THAT PILLOW YOU ARE USING IS THAT TAKASHI KID."** That sent Naruto flying out of bed. they both looked at each other

The atmosphere was tense

Naruto began to try and start a conversation

Mori i think you should d leave now by! dattebane!

* * *

***END***

**Oh yeah that's right i also finally got a Mori Naru moment going on Oh yeah bring on the FAKE Yoai ! oh yeah! and remember to review for it pleases the Gods!**

**Reviews=faster updates, longer chapters, better writing.**

**JANE!**

**... Oh and happy holidays!**


	5. More Clubs

**^ _^" Sorry i have not updated in a while but i was having a severe case of writers block for BOTH of my stories could you even begin to imagine my horror of not being able to update think of me the poor author he just now getting over a severe case of writers block you may help by reviewing for me so that i know i have your support or i may stop updating this story *GASP* ( you have been threatened )**

**( by now you should know what all the bolding stands for if not i fear for your memory that is obviously weakening ( no offense intended) )**

**enough excuses ! On with the story!**

Naruto walked down to the school trying to keep her eyes open during the lecture . But it was soooo boring . ( i mean what is the point of learning about things that happened i mean when are yo ever going to need to know when some person was born when they are already dad?) She was currently hiding kyuubi in her jacket. so no one would see him because she was pretty sure the school did not allow pets at school.

* * *

after a long boring day it was finally time to go to the host club. Naruto went down to the Host Club. Only to find everyone dressed as people from anime's

" What in the world are you guys doing?"

" why we are dressing up as anime characters of course.!" we have a costume just for you!" shouted Tamaki " why don't you put it on my son!?

" no way in hell."

" Tamaki went into his corner complaining about how rebellious all his children were turning out. The twins started to openly laugh at Tamaki. I felt something bite me . and then i suddenly realised. I had left kyubi in my hoodie. I should probably let him out Naruto. but unfortunately as soon as the zipper was opined. Kyuubi jumped out. And his red eyes seemed to glare at me promising me missery and pain. he bit down really hard on s Narut's hand

"ITAI!"he shouts out at the agonizing pain. Naruto tried to hide it . but Mori saw it.

" Let me see your hand." it was a very simple command.

" No i'm all right Mori really i am Kyuubi just axcedintly bit my hand is all !" Naruto explained trying to hide the cut from the rest of the Host Club. Mori then began to put alcohol on the cut

"ITAI!"

he then began to bandage the cut.

" Thanks Mori."

''...'' ... ah

* * *

the host club had been pretty normal so Naruto decided to go to the 5th Dojo to train he was so bored. To his surprise she saw Kendo match going on between the two boys for practice. Naruto decided to walk in to watch only to see. Mori and Honey.

Oi! Honey?Mori? what are you guys doing here?

" Mori's the Kendo team captain!"

" but hey Naru-chan? what are you doing here?"

" I want to try out for the Kendo team! date-bane!

" Really Takashi or you going to let him join?"

''...''

**TAKASHI'S POV**

i could not let Naruto join the team he is not qualified to join this team. I really wanted to say yes but i new he was not ready to join this team even if i wanted to say otherwise. I was going to have to do the impossible and say no right in front of his cute little face and- wait what did he just say cute. ugh great...

NORMAL POV

"No"

" But why!"

"No"

**NARUTO'S POV**  
I was so furious was i not good enough to join his little Kendo team. It doesn't matter I did not want to join the stupid club anyway. i shouted out that i hated him I burst out of the room and into a different Dojo i was so mad and when i was mad i needed to blow of steam. he took of his Hoodie and glasses reveling his (her) body tightly aligned with muscles. and his(her) golden/brown eyes.(fake). She imagined Mori's face on the dummy and performed one of her dangerous tijutsu move on it.

**HAVING BOY TROUBLES KIT?** kyuubi teased

... SHUT UP !

**TAKASHI'S POV**

"I hate you Mori! those words hurt more than any Kendo move ever could. I had to get him. But were could he be. I frantically left completely forgetting about Honey and started opening doors. I heard Naruto's voice from inside. He started to curse out my name. I felt really guilty i shouldn't have said No. Know he hates me . I have to apologize know. I open the door . Just as Naruto breaks the head of the mannequin. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of his muscles. he turned around. When he saw it was me. He started to glare at me. "Takashi"

he spits my name out like it was poison. Naruto i'm so sorry."

NORMAL POV

Naruto's eyes widened

" i did not let you join the team because i thought you would get hurt. please forgive me Naruto."

Naruto started to bush he was worried about me...

**MORI AND NARU SITTING IN A TREE K-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE THAT'S NOT ALL THAT'S NOT ALL THE BABIES PLAYING BASKETBALL!**

SHUT UP KYUUBI!

" I forgive you Mori !"

" ''...''

...

you can join the team.

Naruto's eyes lit up like a christmas tree as he (she) jumped on Mori and wrapped him into a hug . The blush that had been leaving Mori's face. came back full force.

" YES SHE WAS GOING TO BE ON THE KENDO TEAM DATTEBANE!"

Naruto could not wait until she could join the team! Dattabane!

* * *

**Yeah this chapter was not my best work but the next few chapters after this are really good !**

**also i am willing for you guys to send ideas for the story hurry before the story really gets moving !**


	6. Aquarium part 1

**Me: that man stole from my story!**

**Man: what i did not !**

**Me: yes you did**

**Man: i plead the 5th amendment! **

**( that's right you actually learned something ) *GASP***

**Me: (starts chasing man)**

**Man( starts running )**

**Man: ( *GASP* need air) I do not own Naruto or OHSHC if i did well i wouldn't be wiring my story down here now would I?**

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

_' flashback'_

'** twins talking'**

**' heading'**

_'letter/writing'_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in her room. enjoying the very rare peace and quiet she was having since she joined the Host Club. but sadly that peace was going to end very soon.

" Mori senpai! go get him."

"..."

" go on go get him."

**" Don't be shy!"**

" You might as well get this over with Mori senpai!"

" You can do it Takashi !"

Mori walked over to naruto there words had little to no effect on him.

**TAKASHI'S POV.** ( Yay)

Naruto looked so cute just sleeping there. and - wait what am i thinking come on Mori get your priorities straight!"

END POV

Mori picked Naruto up carefully carrying him bridal style and Naruto subconsciously wraps his (her) arms around Mori. If you looked closely you could see the most faintest of blushes dancing on Mori's cheek before it disappeared

" Good job Mori!"

" come on let's go"

They all piled into the Limo an Uncousious Naruto sitting nest to Mori. Naruto then began to lean. Until finally his head was resting on ore's shoulder. The car ride was basically silent. With the twins talking to Haruhi. and trying to trick her into trying on some of their mothers latest designs. They soon arrived at the aquarium.

" Mori i belive it is time that you woke Naruto up Mori." stated Kyoya

Mori began to shake Naruto's shoulders. All he got in response was a growl from Naruto. And he began to snuggle into Mori. Much to Mori's embarrassment. he covered his face with his hand. if you would have seen his face you would have seen that is was as red as a fire. There was a sudden flash.

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I could feel my face heat up as Naruto snuggled against my chest. stupid Hormones. I saw a flash i really hope it was not Kyoya or the twins taking a picture. Because if it was i have a feeling nothing good could come from it.

NORMAL POV  
Mori shook his shoulders harder and this time he (she) woke up.

' Neh?! what happened to my bed !"

Naruto looked around to see that she was in Mori's arms. and immediately jumped of him. hiding the blush. that adorned her cheeks .

**BWAHHA BWHAAA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE KIT!**

'shut up kyuubi!' Naruto mentally snapped.

" Were are we ? what happened to my bed?"

" were at the Public Aquarium!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" But if this is a public Aquarium then how come no one is here? Tamaki what did you do?"

" nothing my daughter why must you think so little of me."

(He then went to his corner of woe to grow cabbages.)

" Tamaki don't grow cabbages in Public places!"

" What's an Aquarium?"

everyone stared at her as if she had just grown two more heads.

" you don't know what an aquarium is? !My POOR DEPRIVED SON."

" Tamaki how many times do i have to tell you i am not your son and you are not my father. It is a simple fact."

( Tamaki goes to his corner of woe and complains about his children denying him as there father)

" Ok we are going to go in groups so choose now."

" I shall go with my daughter and son! family bonding is very important."

" Tamaki you are not are father.' Haruhi and Naruto say in union.

" I'll go with Mori and Honey!" shouted Naruto

" Were going with Haruhi" shouted the twins

" well then me and Tamaki are going to be together then." you could hear the annoyance in Kyoya's voice what a poor soul... poor soul.

" Honey were do you want to go first Honey ?

" the penguins "

" what's a penguin"

" you don't know what a penguin is!"

"No."

when they reached the penguins Naruto looked in aww at the strange winged creatures.

**I WONDER WHAT THERE MEAT TASTE LIKE. **

" Kawwai there so cute!" shouted Naruto. Honey and Mori just stared at him(her)

heh heh i mean there cool looking. all strange moments aside. the visited the sea horses then the fish then the otters. and then finally the

food court.

" Do they have cake here Takashi?"

''...'' ...Ah ?

Naruto comes running up to them with Ice cream.

" Hey Mori want some ice cream? "

before Mori could say anything. Naruto stuffed ice cream into his mouth.

" See isn't it good !"

The blush on Mori's cheeks was barely visible. But Honey saw it .

**HONEY'S POV**

Takashi blushed when Naru-chan put ice cream in his mouth. Does Takashi like Naru-chan?

What do you think Usa-chan?

''...''

oooh i have to tell the host club they'll no what to do !

END POV

During that time Honey snuck away and whent to the host club. He saw them at the gift shop.

" guys guys guess what i found out earlier" Honey exclaimed.

" what is it Honey senpai?"

" Mori likes Naru-chan!"

" really are you shure?"

" yeah he blushed at Naru-chan!"

" what's going on my daughter?" asked Tamaki

" Mori likes Naruto" sated Haruhi blantly

" what we must get then together " exclaimed Tamaki

" but how are we going to do that Milord?"

" Well by-"

suddenly Renge comes out of the ground.

" you guys obviously need my help ! as your manager i will help you put this Yoai romance in action. It will be absolutely peferect for the Host Club. so listen up!"

Everyone listened.

" Ok here's the plan! ( whispers whispers ) ( what you did not actually think i was going to tell you what they were going to do. did you?)

***END***

* * *

**Next Update should be Thursday I am so so so sorry i have not updated in a while my loyal followers but alas i have been busy well **

**Jane!**


	7. Not a chapter

Ok listen i am not going update for two weeks or so I am simply editing some of the earlier chapters i shall not abandon this story.


	8. Carnivals, Ice Cream, and Kidnapping?

**Hello! Hi well get ready...**

**heres my exscuse or not updating in so loong...**

**I was editing old chapters...**

**and sometimes my computer just dosen't understand that i need it to work a certian times *sigh***

**well here's the next chapter it is long overdo!**

**on to the story!**

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

" Rasengan!"

"Hhah like I haven't seen that before!"

Well I bet your all wondering how this happened... well it started of as a pretty normal day actually...

**FLASHBACK**

" Naruto you have to change your clothing if you want to be please the Ladies!"

" No even if the ramen gods stops making ramen."

" but my son-"

" You are not my father"

" but you have to please the ladies!"

" What if i don't want to please the ladies?"

" do't use that kind of language with me pleasing the ladies means everything!"

"No"

" PLease put on the uniform"

" I don't care you stupid blonde ! I have morals!"

**" YOU KNOW KIT YOU DO KNOW YOU ARE BLONDE ALSO"**

' shut up Kyuubi'

" NARU-CHAN, NARU-CHAN! it's time for Kendo practice !"

" Ok i'm coming! this going to be awesome believe it !"

Naruto then proceeded to race out of the room.

" alright it's time for operation get yoai couple mori and Naruto together before it's to late or GYMANTBITL for short!

" Tamaki that is an unscerialy long "

" It does not matter! all that matters is getting my son together with Mori!"

"Does Naruto even like Mori."

" Of course he does!"

" Oh I can't wait ! for this to start imagine the publicity ! ( Tamaki starts to go into his own little world)

**THE RETURN OF TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATER!**  
" Thank you father I am so happy "

" anything for you my son !"

" father shall I try on some clothes?

" You shall!"

( lot's hugging ... terrible, terrible hugging if I were to explain it you would be scared forever so to prevent that I will refrain from writing it)

**END TAMAKI'S MIND THEATER**

the role group minus Mori and Naruto looked at Tamaki who had anime tears coming out of his eyes in water falls. The rest of the group just sweat dropped their kings actions.

* * *

**Pov. ? Location Unknown**

" It is time for us to take action"

" yes and get rid of that pesky leaf ninja"

" I would have thought Pein would have killed all of them"

" This could pose as a problem"

" You must climate him affective immediately"

" Yes master!"

* * *

Normal Pov

Naruto was walking down the hall way only to be kidnapped by to red-headed twins

" what the hell"

her comment was ignored as she was thrown forcefully into a limo

"Hey guys were are we going ?"

" To the Carnival"

" So why did you kidnap me " she smiles a sickly sweet smile the twins began to visibly paled remembering how scary Naruto could get.

" W-well y-y-you wouldn't h-have c-c-come i-if w-w-we t-t-told y-you " It looked as though the wins were about to disappear into thin air

" Ok!"

Everyone sweat dropped and they all shared one unified thought 'he only did that to freak them/us out.'

* * *

They had now reached the Carnival

"Come on Mori! let's go !"

''...''

"Ok let's go ! "

the begging of the trip proceeded as followed

" Hey look at that!"

" was that!"

" that is sooo cool!-"

**SHUT UP YOUR ACTING LIKE A KIT IN A CANDY STORE!**

' I am not'

**"..."**

' ...I am simply admiring these strange contraptions.'

**" CAREFUL YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF WITH THOSE BIG WORDS"**

' shut up '

" Hey Mori you want to get some ice cream?"

" Aah"

" Alright! let's go!"

They were having so much fun they did not realize a group of people had been watching them the entire time

" I am so proud of my Son!"

" This is Boring Milord!"

* * *

They were about leave the carnival when they realized something.

" Guys were's Honey senpai?"

I thought he was with Mori senpai ?"

" Oh no Honey's missing !"

" Mori what are we going to do?"

MORI'S POV

How could I let Honey go missing what if he was kidnapped or worse?

It would have been all his fault he was supposed to protect Honey.

END POV

" Hey guys why are you sitting around moping we should be looking for Honey right now!"

" Naruto's right ! it's time for peroration help honey ! to OHH for short!"

" Not everything you do needs a name"

" Milord this better not be another one of your stupid plans."

" My plans are not stupid."

" Yes they are "

" No there not"

" Yes they are"

" No there not!"

" Yes they are!"

" NO THERE-"

" Guys instead of arguing between each other we should try and find Honey senpai"

" Alright let's do this ! come on Naruto"

"..."

Tamaki began to shake his head in a useless and futile attempt to find her

" Hey were's Naruto?"

" I don't know but Mori's gone to."

" They probably ditched Milord because he was acting so stupid"

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto&Mori

Mori and Naruto dashed through the streets screaming honey's name

Naruto looked around and saw a strange man carrying of sack . Naruto sensed Honey's chakra in it.

" Let Honey Go!"

Mori looked at her like she was crazy

' Is Honey really in there'?

**END FLASHBACK**

thus leads us to were we are right now.

" Let Honey go!"

" Yeah right "

Naruto turned to look an the unconscious Mori behind her. he was all right

Naruto began to throw Kunai making a hole in the bag .

Honey fell out

' curses i have to abort the mission now i have nothing holding him back from attacking him'

Honey ran all the way to naruto

" Naru-chan it wa so dark and scary! but YOU saved me!"

It was around this time that Mori woke up

" aah?"

" Mori your awake!"

I was kidnapped but then Naru-chan

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I Can't believe it i had let Honey get kidnapped what's even worse

I did not even save him Naruto did .

Honey and _my_ Naruto could have gotten hurt!

**END POV**

Mori was so upset/worrried he never realized how he had called Naruto _his_

_" _Hey Mori are you listening to me or not?"

"..."

Great! let's go home!

" But Naru-chan don't you have to tell the host club that you found me?"

" oh yeah!"

" Hey guys we found Honey!"

' yeah and Naru-chan beat up all the bad guys! "

" what do you mean?"

" Oh nothing major Honey just got kidnapped."

the rest of the host club sweat dropped then they all had one unified thought

' since when was people getting kidnapped nothing major'

Tamaki was the first to recover from the shocking statement

" Naruto ! my poor son are you all right!"

Tamaki beings to walk towards Naruto and begins to hug him

( he shouldn't have done that)

Naruto through Tamaki across the floor

" KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF HAVEN' T YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE! YOU PE-"

' that was close I almost said pervert that was to close for comfurt '

" But my son!"

" YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

* * *

**Oh wow Mori is getting a little POSSESSIVE to be honestly i never pictured him that way but then again...**

**anyway the next update should be NEXT saturday ( Note how i say next )**

**happy new year! and remeber to make those new years resolutions you know the things we say were going to do but obviously aren't ? have you ever heard them if not search the words new years resolutions online !**

**Jane!,**


	9. secrets and fights and everything nice!

**me:Hello ! it is good to be back after being gone for such a long time.**

**Naruto: oi what's your excuse you have been dining these people this story for over a week! not to mention it stars me**

**Sauske: you done this story stars me**

**Naruto: in your dreams you teme**

**Sauske: dobe**

**( they get into a fight)**

**me: i do not own Naruto or OHSHC if i did you would already know what this chapter is about.**

**On to the story!**

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

Naruto and the host club were walking through the halls of Ouran talking nonchalant as if nothing was wrong . however if you were in Naruto's positions right now you would be having an inner argument with the Kyuubi . and it went like this

" Kyuubi how am I supposed to explain all the techniques that I used ? what if they find out that i'm a ninja? then they find out I'm a girl! and then I lose my job! what are we going to do?

**' I DON'T KNOW KIT THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM KNOW KIT'**

'Wow your such a great help'

**WHY THANK YOU!'**

' I was being sarcastic!'

**"WELL STOP IT THEN YOU ARE REALLY BAD AT SARCASM WHATEVER..'**

They had reached the chairman's office and the time of trial was upon them.

Hello whats seems to be the problem?"

" well you see Honey here was kidnapped yesterday we do not know how ether. and who saved him

" well i guess there is no more hiding huh? well you see Naruto i here is a ninja that the parents have hired to protect you kids. Because we thinks so very nasty me and gangs are after you and your families fortune.

" well then wouldn't you need more than one person?"

" Well no because these people are trained from the time they are 4-12 and then they are given private instructors and also do missions . they are like assassins . but they do other jobs as well."

" Wait Naruto's an assassin! he could kill us all."

" i always new Naru-chan was strong!"

' maybe his skills can help us with are games"

" no we suffer enough"

" But Haruhi !"

To Naruto surprise everyone seemed to be taking the news pretty easy. well everyone except Mori.

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I can not believe that Naruto lied to me.

But why did that make me so sad?

The others don't seem bother by this so why should it bother me so much.

I needed to practice my Kendo after that it will not bother me at all

yeah that's it I only need a little time to sort this out.

**END POV**

Mori slipped away unnoticed by everyone except Naruto

'ehh I wonder were Mori is going?'

**'AWW YOU MISS YOUR_ BOYFRIEND_ ALREADY!'**

' Mori's not my boyfriend'

**' I DIDN'T SAY WHO IT WAS'**

' ...'

**' AWW KIT YOUR BLUSHING!, YOU TTALLY LIKE HIM!'**

' Kyuubi your worse then Sakura sometimes.'

**' I CALL IT MOTIVATED WITH A PURPOSE KIT'**

' sure whatever you say Kyuubi'

After a very long and embrassing mental conversation. Naruto and the others headed for the Host Clubs head quarters also known as Music room 3

Naru-chan! show us some magic!"

" Honey it's not magic it's ninja skills"

" magic!"

" Ninja skills"

" magic"

" Ninja skills"

" Magic"

" Nin-"

**' THERE IS NOT POINT EXPLAINING THIS TO THEESE SIMPLE MINDED CREATURES'**

' whatever'

( back to conversation)

" Ninja Skills"

" Magic"

" Ninja skills!"

" MAGIC!"

" NINJA SKILLS!"

" MAGIC! , Naru-chan ! until you admit it's magic I will not talk to you!"

" Ugh your worse then Konahamru " muttered Naruto as Honey left the room to go find more cake to devour for his never ending needs

**" Who's Konahamru?"**

" GAAH!"

" You guys have to stop doing that for the sake of my sanity!"

" whatever! so Naruto what kind of ninja tricks can you do!"

" well hmm I can walk straight up walls I can summon-"

" what's that!"

" It's when.. nah it will be better if i just show you ( the hand signs...) Summoning jutsu!"

" Bro! is that you!"

" Gamakichi ! how nice to-"

" Don't how nice me! we thought you were dead were have you been for the last 5 weeks! "

" Uh well you see i am no a super secret super important mission..."

" How is that possible the leaf village like a waste land to me.'

" Ssh maybe you should leave now !"

" No give me candy first!"

" I'll give you candy later but please leave"

" fine but you owe me bro Jane!"

***POOF***

" the frog disappeared!"

" Naruto how did that happen ?"

" What that goes against all human logic I know!"

" Haruhi just say what say when something doesn't make sense there is no point to think about it if you don't know."

" Naruto that's terrible advice."

" not it's not"

" IT!... aah just forget it."

" Hey were's Mori?"

" I don't know?"

" Hey does anyone know were Honey is"

* * *

**HONEY'S POV**

I wondered where Mori is I know he'll agree with me!

Right Usa-chan ?

"..."

exactly my point!"

**MORI'S POV**

'My body was covered with sweat I had been going through my kendo moves like nobodies business

How could Naruto lie to me I thought... I thought he-

Wait why am I thinking like this it's not like he is my boyfriend or something ugh get a grip Mori

I was about to continue my Kendo moves when honey came throughout the room crying

" Takashi! Naru-chan is being mean to me and Usa-chan!"

The sight of Honey's tears made me so angry.

" Waaaah"

"ah"

" Waaaah"

Ah...

" Waaah"

Ah ( sweat drop ) what do I do now?

* * *

'Hey Kyuubi when do you think the Gang person people will attack again?'

**' HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?'**

' well you are a 3 ton magical beast so i figured you would know'

**' JUST BECAUSE IS AM _'MAGICAL'_ DOSEN'T MEAN I KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SEE INTO THE FUTURE?!**

' That would be nice.'

**' YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL BAKA'**

' shut up'

Naruto and the Kyuubi were currently trying to plan for the next time the gang decided to show there ugly faces. but as you can see they were not getting very far...

" Gaah whatever! i'll beat them anyway! believe it! so let's go get some Ramen !

* * *

( The next day)

Mori was not having a good day

His sword broke this morning,

He almost LOST at kendo,

And he didn't get any sleep.

Kyoya walked up to Mori

" Mori we are now having a photo shoot for the host club."

" Ugh whatever I'll be there"

Kyoya was currently staring at Mori as if he had grown a second head

" Did you get any sleep last night?"

" Of course i did i feal great."

" Mori I believe it would be best if you go home."

" Naah I'm good."

" but I highly suggest"

Kyoya was interrupted by slap across the face with knocked him unconscious

" I said i was fine."

Mori walked into the host club room only to find it empty except for Naruto sitting there on the couch

" Oi Naruto!"

**NARUTO'S POV**

huh who was that..

wait i regonise that voice mori! that's more then he says in a week!"

**END POV**

" Naruto I hate you!"

" but why!"

" You made Honey cry! i will _NEVER_ forgive you!"

" I-ii I'm so sorry i did not mean to make Honey so sad."

" Well sorry won't fix it know will it"

Mori walked out of the room leaving Naruto sad and alone.

Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears as she felt her heart brake into a million pecies.

**' HEY KIT HEY DIDN'T MEAN IT.'**

' are you sure ***sniffle***'

**'YEAH HE'S JUST MAD THAT YOU LIED TO HIM'**

' you sure?'

**' HAVE I EVER LEAD YOU WRONG KIT?'**

' yes'

**' NARUTO ?'**

' Yes!?'

**' SHUT UP!'**

* * *

**Oh no Mori and Naruto are in a fight! and just when everything was going so well! could this be the end of all future romance ! find out by giving me your reviews and support! and by support I mean reviews!**


	10. Apologies&Ramen

**Me: eheh sorry i'm late!**

**Crowd: boo**

**random person : how come you took so long to update**

**Me: you see um ( runs away)**

**random person: get her ( crowd chases her)**

**Me : I don not *pant* own Naruto or Ouran High school host club which obvious considering the name of this website**

**On with the story!**

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

Mori walked up to the Limo and headed home usually he would have walked Honey home but he didn't real like it today.

As soon as he got home he went to bed for he had a destiny with some much-needed sleep

* * *

" Uh I can not believe he had the nerve to say that to me! all i was doing was telling Honey how it was not magic... And well I did lie to Mori about the being a ninja thing but it did not bother the others at all!"

**' YOU KNOW TALKING TO YOURSELF IS A SIGN OF INSANITY?'**

' Shut up kyuubi'

**'OOH STILL UPSET ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND FIGHT'**

" MORI IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND" naruto's face right now resembled a cherry"

**' SURE KIT WHATEVER YOU SAY BUT YOU MIGHT AS WE APOLOGIZE IT WILL SAVE YOU SOME TROUBLE'**

' What there is no way I am apologizing to Mori if anything he should be apologizing to me!'

**' KIT YOU WILL SOON REALISE THAT THE VIXEN WILL ALWAYS APOLOGIZE FIRST'**

' What's that supposed to mean! you sexist!'

**' NOTHING KIT JUST NOTHIN.'**

' Ugh just forget it'

* * *

" Ok men we have a huge problem with are get Mori and Naruto together plan conceding the fight she is having with Mori and Honey it is severely jeopardizing the whole operation

**" This is the problem that you had to call us at 1:05 in the morning"**

" Well yes what can possibly be more important that are son's happiness!"

**" Hmm... how about ARE SLEEP!"**

**" Now go away and don't call us back!"**

" FIne I'll just find a way to help Mori and Naruto on my own, good day!"

*CLICK*

* * *

Mori woke up he had not gotten much sleep last night and he felt better and his head was clearer.

In the bed under a mess of blankets and pillows slept a tall teenager the sleep was so peaceful until

*** Beep!* " *Beep!***

Mori turned his head to look at his alarm clock

' ! 7:50 ! I'm going to be late for school'

He dashed out of his room took a quick shower and changed and forgot about breakfast there was two much at stake his perfect attendance was on the line here!

( but as we all know Naruto has anything but perfect attendance)

* * *

It was now time for the moment Naruto, Honey were dreading Mori was not because he did not remember anything from yesterday.

Naruto was walking through the host club when he was suddenly hug attacked by Honey

" Naru-chan I'm so so so so so so sorry will you please forgive me! Takashi's sorry to!"

" I forgive you Honey "

" Yay now let's all eat cake!"

" Wait what am I sorry for"

" What how could you forget what you said yesterday"

" I didn't do anything wrong"

" How could you even say that !"

" I hate you so much Mori!"

Naruto ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

**TAKASHi'S POV**

Why is Naruto so mad at me?

I did not do anything to him

did I ?

no **_my _**Naruto-

wait did I just say my I don't like him he's a boy for heavens sake

( oh how sad Naruto is now forever turning the people around him gay)

What did i do to make him so sad?

did I-

**FLASHBACK**

" Naruto I hate you!"

" but why!"

" You made Honey cry! I will _NEVER_ forgive you!"

" I-ii I'm so sorry I did not mean to make Honey so sad."

" Well sorry won't fix it now will it?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Oh no what had he done. He had to fix this but how, how? he pretty much blew it then denied it twice!

How could he have done such a terrible thing to Naruto he didn't dol anything wrong! he really regretted what he said

**END POV**

'Naruto had already left where could he be i have to find him. '

Mori walked along the rad he heard soft sobs coming form the closet.

" Naruto.?" Mori asked softly

" Go away"

" Naruto" Mori sayed with a little more force

" I never want to talk to you again."

" Let me in "

" Make me"

' If that's what you want.' Mori forcefully pulled open the door toe see Naruto with tears staining his cheeks. Mori walked up to her and gently rubbed the tears trickling down her cheeks.

" Will you forgive me?"

" On one condition , you take me out for Ramen!"

" Ah"

Poor unfortunate soul did not know the personal hell he was signing himself and his wallet up for.

* * *

Mori watched in shock and in horror as Naruto inhaled bowl after bowl of ramen. How was he supposed to pay for this? sure he was rich but that didn't mean his parents approved of him spending large amount of money.

" Aah that was some of the bes ramen i ever had"

**' PLEASE LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW THE DIFFRENCE YOUR STOMACHE IS A BOTTOMLESS PIT'**

' Is not'

**' IS TO"**

' Is not'

**' IS TO'**

' Feh whatever like i care'

" Thanks for the Ramen Mori !

" Ah"

" No really thanks a lot!"

* * *

The next day Naruto looked to see her locker broken into and a note was there

_Were warning you_

_Stay way from _our Mori

_Mori belongs to the Mori fanclub only_

_This your only warning if you keep on_

_Hanging around Mori and the host club_

_There will be sever and dire consequences_

_sincerely, the Mori fanclub_

**' OOOH LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE SOME RIVALS FOR YOUR LOVE MORI'**

' HE IS NOT MY LOVE! he is merely a friend'

**' DON'T USE THOSE BIG WORDS YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF'**

'...'

**' YOU SEE YOU HAVE BEEN SHOCKED INTO SILENCE BECAUSE OF MY AWSOMENESS**'

' that's not even a real word'

**' WELL IF YOU PUT IT THAT WAY!'**

* * *

**Well yeah there you have my extremely bad chapter and well I just want to say I probably will be editing it in the near future anyways I would also like to thank some people for there continued support in this story**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

**Akatsukismidnightsun**

**DragonFire Princess**

**camierose**


	11. Christmas Disaster part 1

Hello faithful readers! I have returned i am so so so so so ( you know the drill) sorry I have been busy with the accursed thing known as school. anyway enough about me.

on with the story!

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

" We should have a ball!"

" What in the world are you talking about Tamaki"

" Isn't it obvious during this time of year we should help the world by showing them are beauty! plus we can let more people know about the glorious thing that is the host club!"

" I don't think many people would consider this club great."

" No sense! this club is one of the greatest cubs there is!"

" But i don't have to go right datteboy ?"

Naruto was never one for fancy parties or any party in general

" Oh but you do you were assigned to protect was were you not"

" Dammit they are using this party against me this is not fair."

" Life's not fair."

" why should i have to go to a party i have studying to do !"

" so watch should the theme of the party be"

" it should be cakey cakey/ Cakey CAKEY!"

' I think it should be to honor are beloved king me"

" what are you guys talking about christmas is about giving it not about you "

" Yes but i'm am sharing them the beauty of someone truly beautiful

" Hey i how about we have a sleep over to plan for the party?

" no way i have important stuff to do like train and stuff."

" and i have a math test to study for plus it's not even Friday yet."

" Naruto you have to come it's related to the party."

" What but i-i-i"

Naruto sighed in defeat knowing there was no escaping the fait that she was to have. ( great she was starting to sound like Neji.")

" Alright let's do this!:

' *sign* might as well get this over with...'

**' THAT"S THE SPIRIT KIT! WHO KNOWS MAYBEY IT WON'T BE AS BAD AS I EXSPECT IT TO BE'**

* * *

Naruto jaw dropped to the ground as she came to the Hitachins house

" Wow that place is huge right Haruhi?"

" Yeah it's-"

" guys why are staring at the servant quarters?"

" Serevent quarters!"

Haruhi and Naruto said in union

" Well duh you didn't actually think we lived in such a small space?'

" this small damm rich bastards."

" I couldn't say it better myself Haruhi."

As they walked a couple more blocks they came across a house 10x the size of the last

' This is our house"

" Just put your choose any ware."

" So what are we going to do?"

" I know! let's play hide in seek Usa-chan loves hide and seek!"

" I thought this was meeting to plan for the party?'

" forget that we can do that later!"

" well ok then."

" I nominate Hikaru to be it dattebane !"

" ok i'll do it 1,2,3,4..."

" COme on Mori let' go!"

Naruto dragged Mori behind her. Honey had left with the others a long time ago

here go let's hide in there!"

" it's full."

" precisely!"

" We can hide under the rubble and who knows what else."

When they were completely in the closet they realized just how close they were

**NARUTO'S POV**

Oh crap i'm really close to Mori in here this was a bad idea what do i do?

I hope he doesn't see the blush on my face.

" uh Hi"

Really Naruto that's the best you can think of uh HI!? I sound like a total idiot!

**MORI'S POV**

I realised I was really , really close to Naruto i noticed he was blushing he looked

so cute while doing that...

**END POV**

" Hey were do you think Naruto and moti are?"

" ssh be quiet and don't move."

The door opened but the door but immediately closed it and moved along

" See there gone!"

after about 5 more minutes they tried to get out of the closet. key point tried . When they opened the door they both flipped out creating a very awkward position for them Mori was currently straddling Naruto and they both had a fiery blush on there face.

' Oh Kami sama why do you hate me this is so embarrassing.'

' Oh no what am I doing so close to Naruto? Get a hold of yourself Mori!'

They immediately pulled apart exstermly embarrasses unknown to them

there was flash and there was a smear king shadow in the distance

( Long Live the Shadow King!)

Naruto and Mori walked to the other members of the group

" Where were you guys? we couldn't find you anywhere! i was so scared! "

" It's ok Naruto papa's here!"

" FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER"

" So cruel..."

( Tamaki goes to his corner growing some carrots)

' Well what are we going to do know?"

" Let me Haruhi go so we may get on with or lives"

" No how about we watch a movie!"

" yeah let's watch ninjas 2 "

" Yeah can we please watch it Takashi?"

" Ah."

" Yay!'

* * *

It was about half way through the movie. And Naruto had fallen asleep against Mori's chest.

' HEH THIS IMFORMATION COULD PROVE USEFUL.'

Mori had woken up. But he wasn't in his bed. He looked down only to find Naruto snuggling into his chest with his arms around his waist.

Mori's face went 5 shades of red faster than the eye could see.

He tried to move away but Naruto only gripped him harder

**NARUTO'S POV**

I love this pillow it's so soft...

But why is it so warm...?

Wait this isn't a pillow! Ah it's Mori oh man this is embarrassing

**END POV**

Naruto pulled apart from Mori as fast as possible with a blush on her face.

" Eh sorry about that Mori

" Ah."

" Let's never speak of this again"

" Eh"

* * *

**Yeah i know this chapter was terrible... not my best work ! but not to worry the next chapter will absolutely with out a about keep you wanting more MWAAHA!... yeah anyway I would like to thank **


	12. Christmas Disaster part 2

**Ok I am super sorry that i have not updated in a long long time by my standards anyway but to make it up to you i have made this chapter more than 2,000 words when my other chapters are at least 1,000 words well enough of me yapping...**

**On with the story!**

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

_In a far away land occupied by the great wild life the __rare roaring lion the shadow octopus the laughing bunny the Monkey twins and many more were all in a room. These people were known more accurately as Mori, Tamaki, Karou, Hiakru, Honey, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Naruto of the Ouran high school host club. And the great room was the ever so famous Club room or Music room 3 and this is were are daily DRAMA! begins..._

" Naruto will you go to the ball with me?!"

" No are you crazy he should go with me!"  
" No me"

" No-"

" Ladies, ladies Naruto-kun here would be happy to take all of you to the ball."

" What when did I agree to that!"

" It's in your contract."

" What I never signed a contract!"

" Yah you did remember?"

**FLASH BACK**

"Naruto may I have a word with you?"

" Sure four eyes!"  
(Kyoya's eye twitches) " My name is not four eyes."

" ok!, ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

" I propose a deal you take as many girls as i say to the ball and dance with them AND perform some of your ninja tricks and I won't tell them about you being a Ninja."

" WHAAAAAAAAAA? what kind of crazy deal is that?"

" That's the only deal i'm giving take it or leave it."

" Ugggh grrrr fine i'll do it but i'll have to get some ramen out of it."

**END FLASHBACK**

" Oh yeah... But that was such a long time ago "

" It was yesterday Naruto"

" So what difference is time."

" 7:00 Naruto that is the time you'll have to perform AND dance with the ladies or else

***gulp***

" Fine I'll be there, now I know why they call you the shadow king your much smarter than Tamaki.."

**MORI'S POV**  
I watched Naruto talk with all the other girls and they made me so jealous.

Talking to Naruto like that he's mine...

Wait what am i thinking! Naruto can go to the ball with whoever he wants to.

It won't change anything it's not like he likes any of them does he?

**END POV**

" Hey Takashi?"  
huh other than Honey senpai would call him that.

" Takashi will... will you go to the ball with me?"

" Eh"

" Please please you won't regret it"

" Ah"

" Yay! she walked away and vanished as mysteriously as she appeared."

' I don't even know her name'

" Wow looks like Mori senpai's got a date."  
" Send me pictures!"

" Good luck Takashi."

' Don't worry my dear nephew! I will teach you everything uncle knows to be sure that this date is simply perfect!" ( during this time the host club completly fergot about there plan to set up Naruto and Mori)

' When did the predicament turn into a date i don't even know that girl's name let alone like her'

Among all the cheering and celebrating for Mori's first date one figure was not so happy

**NARUTO'S POV**

' why is Mori going out with her I am so much better than her'

**' JEALOUS ARE WE KIT? DON'T WOORY IT'S A REGULAR PART OF EVRY REALTIONSHIP.'**

' Mori's not my boyfriend !

**' I DIDN'T SAY WHO!'**

' Mind your own business Kyuubi'

**' BUT YOU DO LIKE HIM DON'T YOU KIT'**

' I don't have to answer anything to you!'

* * *

( somewhere else in a dark foreboding room)

" It is time to go forth with are plans"

" Yes are enimes shall fall and we will rule again"

" And released from are prison"

" Tanks to are allies on the surface."

" Soon very soon we shall be free."

( evil laughter)

* * *

" Naruto it's my turn!"

" No it's my turn"

" Naruto- kun! dance with me!"

WITH MORI & NARUTO

" Hi"

" Ah"

'umm... will you-"

" Naruto would you like to dance?"

Naruto could hardly talk she was absolutely sure her voice would crack if she answered him. So she just stuck to nodding.

"Eh"

The music went really soft and everyone suddenly started dancing all slow like. Mori dragged Naruto onto the dance floor. Naruto had her hands around his neck and her head on his chest Mori's hands around her.

All seemed perfect until Naruto felt a sudden shove from behind causing her to fall back and be swept into the crowd.

" Good thing he's gone right Mori? Now he won't be getting in between us?

**MORI'S POV**

What just happend I was happily dancing with Naruto until the girl from before ( whoever her name is) pushed Naruto away and he was literally swept away from me. Why was this girl trying to get in the way of me and Naru-chan ( oh no the nick name has returned)

" Can I have this dance?"

aww man what am I going to do?! I can't say no that would ruin my host reputation *sigh* looks like I'll have to dance with her. I'll talk to Naruto later.

**END POV**

" Ok"

" Yay !"

The girl twirled and spinned which not really appropriate considering the song. But she didn't seem to care at all

' Ugh this girl keeps on steeping on my toes."

When the final dance came to an end there were cheers from the whole crowd. Everyone was so happy they did not notice a shadow figure and a favorite blonde who looked heart broken at what she saw.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto ran farther and farther away. Her lungs and heart pounding tears in her eyes she didn't care were she was going it just had to far_ ...FAR_ away from that party and Mori. How could he do that to her. But why do i even care. he's not my boyfrien heck i don't even like him.

**' OH _STILL_ IN DENIAL I SEE?'**

' I not in the mood Kyuubi'

**' WOW SOMEONE HAD A BIG LOVES QUARREL'**

' I'm not in love'

**' THAT'S WHAT ABRAHAM LINCOLN SAID'**

Naruto forcefully shut of the link with Kyuubi forcing him into the darkest depths of her mind. She really didn't have the strength to deal with him right now ( Wow Naruto admitting to not having enough strength/ t's the sign of the apocalypse)

BACK AT THE PARTY

" We will be now annoyance the winning couple of the dance floor chosen by me the host club king!"

" Get on with it Tono!"

" The winning couple is Kagome and Mori senpai!"

" YAAAAAAAAY !"

" Tat girls so lucky"

" I guess she is Mori's girlfriend now"

" aww she's so lucky"

The party started up again 5 time as intense as before. Mori was currently so busy with annoying Banchee ( Kagome) he completely forgot of are favorite blonde who was soon going to d find herself in quite a pickle.

NOT SO FAR AWAY

Naruto walked down the vast places of the school into the unbuilt zone that had been on hold for the winter. Unaware of the apperent danger that was coming her way.

' what was that noise... I must be hearing things get ahold of yourself Naruto'

right when Naruto was about to leave there was a huge but quite apparently explosion. A large brick fell knocked Naruto out causing her to fall into a wall into a hole that was then covered by a huge portion of a wall.

WITH HOST CLUB

The party had just finished up and all the Hosts were currently relaxing in the club room.

" Hey were's Naru-chan?"

" I don't-"

" know he was-"

" At the party before!" The ever so sincrunized twins replied."

" Naruto probably went home while you guys weren't looking. I would to"

" Yeah Naruto's probably at home it is pretty late. Well by guys."

* * *

The next day of school had come but when it came time for the Host Club Naruto was not there.

" I am sorry girls i am afraid Naruto is not here"

" Waaaaaah!"

" Oh no what could have possibly happened to my darling Naruto-Kun?"

" I'm glad he's gone he was getting in the way of me and my Mori-kun" Of course this comment went unnoticed as well as the knowing smirk on her lips.

" We should call her"

" RING RING RING!"

Kyoya: Hello

Uknown person: yes

Kyoya: were is Naruto?

Uknown person: Oh I am Naruto's father I am afraid my son is very sick and I do not recommend or allow visitors.

Kyoya: Ok we send are regards i hope she feals better soon

Uknown person: yeah I hope she does.

***break"**

"What did she say?"

It's what she didn't say that worries me."

huh ? what's wrong?"

" Well a man answered that I didn't trust answerd, and when i refers to Naruto's a she he said she back."

" but he's a he!"

"precisely something just doesn't sit right about this."

" Oh no is Naruto in trouble!"

" WAAAAH POOR NARU-CHAN!"

" It could have just been a wrong number Naruto can take care of himself I'm sure he's fin."

" Yeah alright but if in two days and Naruto isn't back were going to have to do something about it."

ok agreed" Uknown to them that time they were waiting could be the cause of the loss of Naruto life a matter of life or death.

She didn't know how long she had been there a lll she know was that her yea hurt like crzazy she couldn't move and she coudn't see heck her chkra wasn't responsing she couldn't even talk to the kyuubi for help. she was utterly trapped.

"Things can not get any worse."

Just when she said that she noticed that the whole ditch place she was in was slowly filling with water slowly but surely os so very slowly but eventually it would prove to be a problem.

' great if I don't die of cold I'll die of heat if I don't die of hunger I'll die of sickness if I don't do any i'll di e by lack of air that was soon to come.'

Yeah like i said Naruto probably didn't have two days.

Naruto sat in the cold wear freezing to death she had been down her for how long the she couldn't here the party and who knows how long she's been unconscious it was any mas bet little did she know she had already been down there for four days and she didm;t have much time

WITH MORI

I wonder were Naruto is he avoiding me ?The very thought of it gave him goose bumps all over. I just have to talk to him

* * *

It had been 2 days since the horrid events and the phone call everyone was absolutely worried they have not heard word of Naruto all day.

" Ok men we most save are commoner friend!"

" Alright!"

" But Tono where are we going to start"

" Yeah and were not even real cops we should leave this to the officials. Besides-"

" Bite your tounge Haruhi! how could you say that! When a fellow host club member is i need i the host club king must help them and find them along the sides of my loyal hosts who will also do anything humanly possible to save that person. Because that person is are friend and we must treasure that bond..."

During Tamaki's long and boring speech he did not realise that all the hosts were already gone until the end of his ridiculous speech.

" WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!"

Flashback 1and a half days ago.

Naruto coughed as the water now reached her uper neck

' oh crap I'm going to die here I would have thought my death would have been more glorious than this. You know like fighting someone to death or something... I wonder who will come to my funeral? They better make it-WAIT am I saying I'm not going to die I have Kunai I can to do this I think I can move now' Well let's just Naruto will regret that movement for the rest of his natural life an onward.

' Ok so I can't move I can't see I'm starving. And I probably getting sick for the first time in my life. I am officially screwed.'

(2 hours later)

You know how when your alone for long time when people are secluded and how they end going crazy like Orchimaru...

" No! be quiet Narrator lady! i'm not going to end up like orchimaru!'

"..."

" Great I am going insane.

END FLASHBACK

**MORI POV**

I couldn't get out of my head i couldn't get Naruto face his smile out of my head. The thought that he may be in danger angered me. but why do I have such stong feelings for him? I barely even know him... No that I think about I know absolutely nothing really about Naruto...

**END POV**

WITH THE HOST CLUB

The Host Club was heading through some of lesser used or seen parts of the school to there surprise it was completely destroyed.

" Haruhi we must not stop now we must continue looking!"

" Tamaki senpai if Naruto hasn't been at school for 3 days what is the likely hood that he will be on campus? stated Haruhi bluntly

" Waaaaah my daughter is so mean to me..."

Mori moved to the side were there was a wall covering a spot in the ground something about that place didn't seem right.

" Hey Takashi! do you need help!"

" Ah"

Mori and Honey moved the brick wall with little to only come up with a hole filled with water. Honey jumped in the water to see if anything was down there. As soon as he went down...

CLIFFFY MWAHHA

* * *

**I know we all hat cliffy's even i hate cliffy's it just seemed like a perfect pace to put an end to the show . and as a writer i always follow my gut yeah..**

**Ok well that this chapter the DRAMA is building eh FIGHTS are starting new ENIMES are arising , PLOTS have bben revealed. Honey is giving up SUGAR well not the last one but all the rest is true !**

**Please review because...**

**Me+ Reviews= faster updates longer chapters life long happiness**

**well not really that last one but reviewing does give me happiness...**


	13. Christmas Disaster part 3

**Hey yeah I decided to pick the pen and continue with this story since apparently it's pretty good. Right now I'll just change the summary a bit... yeah**

**Fans: Were have you been!**

**Me: Well you see I have been very occupied.**

**Fans: So you haven't updated in so long. let's get her.**

**Me: What no I'm innocent!**

**Fans: So what (starts to chase innocent author)**

**Me: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC if I did my fans wouldn't be trying to kill me right now.**

**On with the story**

Last time on the story

_" Hey Takashi! do you need help!"_

_" Ah"_

_Mori and Honey moved the brick wall with little to only come up with a hole filled with water. Honey jumped in the water to see if anything was down there. As soon as he went down..._

RIGHT NOW

" Takashi! come down here Naru-chan needs help!"

As soon as those words left Honey's mouth Mori jumped into the whole and grabbed the body.

**MORI'S POV**

I looked at Naruto's body. he was soaked and unconscious. How long had he been down there?

I should have found him sooner now he could be really hurt and it's all my fault.

**END POV**

" Guy's ! we found Naru-chan ! he needs help! we got to save him!"

The Host Club came running to them examining the body that was supposedly Naruto's. It was hard to belive he was really pale and cold.

" Oh no my poor son! he needs a hospital!"

" Wow he looks-"

" Very terrible I'd be surprised-"

" If he was alive."

" Don't be so mean guys. "

" But Haruhi! It's true!"

" Now's not the time we have to get him to the hospital."

AT THE OTORI FAMILY HOSPITAL

" The patient is resting is fine. She is resting peacefully right now."

" What she but Naruto's a boy?!"

" Yeah it's true."

The only one who did not seem surprised about this was Haruhi.

" Haruhi you know something don't you!"

" Tell us! you have to."

" No"

" Yes"

" No

' Yes"

" Fine alright I'll tell you."

FLASHBACK

**HARUHI'S POV**

I was walking down my to apartment when I saw a blonde girl walking out of one of the stores. Wait no way!  
" NARUTO IS THAT YOU!"

" Oh h-hi Haruhi!"

" Don't Hi Haruhi me why in the world are you a girl!"

" Oh yeah you see... Look just promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

" But why!"

" Just do it!"

" Ok ok."

" So is Naruto your real name?"

" It's Naruko" ( Que. sweatdrop )

" That's not very different at all."

" So."

END FLASHBACK

" WHAAAAT! you knew this whole time that my son was really my daughter! and you didn't tell me!"

" Yes." Haruhi said rather bluntly

"My daughter hates me..." Tamaki goes over to his emo corner and starts to grow some Mushrooms

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO GROW MUSHROOMS IN PUBLIC PLACES!"

" Oh wow Naruto a girl huh-" ( Hikaru)

" I guess that means-" ( Karou)

" We have a new Toy!" ( Hikaru/Karou )

" This is a rather interesting development... ( if you don't know who said this stop reading now) ):'

" So what are we going to do now?"

" I have an idea ! let's play the commoners game ! hide and seek!"

" YAY!"

" Yay let's go!"

" You guys go i'm staying right here and-" Haruhi was interrupted as she was carried of by two shady twins.

Now all the host have left all except Mori and Honey.

**MORI'S POV**

I can't belive it Naruto got hurt and I wasn't there for him. I should have been able to protect him.

' At least Naruto looks better right now.'

"I hope she's ok"

**END POV**

Naruto's eyes flutterd open.

' Huh wat's going on what am I doing at the hospital? More importantly when am I going to get out of here'

" Naru-chan! your awake Takashi and I were worried about you right Takashi!"

" Ah"

" That's nice and all but what am I doing in the hospital?"

Before Mori could say anything Honey jumped in

" You were at the bottom of a hole and it was filled with water. It was dark and scaaaary! down there! but i go you out and then..."

After that Naruto just chose to ignore her sugar loving friend.

* * *

Next Day at School

Naruto was NOT looking forward to seeing the host club they have found out about her secret. How was she supposed to explain to them that she was actually a girl. They weren't going trust her and then they were going to abandon her just like all the others.

**' KIT YOU HAVE TO GET OVER THIS FEAR EVERYONE IS NOT GOING TO BETRAY YOU.'**

' I know but..."

**' OH COME CHEER UP! OH AND REMEMBER IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY ON THE KENDO TEAM!'**

' Oh yah!'

She had completely forgot about the Kendo club with all the things that have been happening. A few minutes later she had finally reached the club doors. And it was time ro face them.

She was suddenly attacked by a gigantic hello fuzz monster *cough* I mean honey senpai... that's what I meant ...

" Naruto or should I say Naruko I belive we have some things to talk about." Kyoya's glasses glinted evilly.

" What are you guys talking about?"

" The fact that you are a girl Naruko-CHAN!"

" Hey how about we talk about something else like today' the day i start on the Kendo team!"

" No."

Had she heard that right? had Mori just refused to let her join the kendo team. I bet it is because she was a girl. I can't belive he would do that to me. She decided to voice her opinons on what Mori had just said.

" Oh so what now that you found out I was a girl I'm not good enough to join the kendo team!" She was boiling with anger.

Before Mori could answer her the host club doors opened and in poured the guests.

" Welcome!"

" Welcome my lovely flowers it is so good to have you here today."

Naruto walked over to Haruhi's area she would have usually hung out with Mori and Honey but she currently wasn't on speaking terms with Mori.

**' KIT I THINK YOUR OVER REACTING'**

' No I am NOT OVER REACTING ONE BIT YOUR THE ONE WHO'S OVER REACTING'

**' KIT I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND RELAX...'**

But Naruto was not paying attention. She was looking over at Mori and Honey's station were she saw the girl from before kissing Mori.

' WHAT! how could he do that to mean kissing that. that... Bad girl!

**' WOW KIT YOU SURE ARE GREAT AT INSULTS'** The kyuubi replied sarcastically.

WITH MORI&HONEY

The girl who had revealed her name to be Kagome walked up to Takashi.

' This should prove once and for all that Mori loves me NOT that _slut_ Naruto I can't belive those people I hired didn't take care of him'

She 'tripped' over thin air and fell on towards Mori of corse Mori catched her. So she pulled him close and Kissed him. Mori tried to move away but that girl in intent on keeping her lips on his.

' What a waste of my first kiss.'

' Father should be proud soon I'll have Takashi around my finger.'

Naruto rushed out of the room and into the hallways running farther and farther away from Music room 3 and the Host Club. Naruto pulled of her wig and Contacts out in anger. She could fell the tears building up she tried to hold them in but the tears fell running her makeup.

WITH THE HOST CLUB

" Why did Naruto just run out of the room?"

" I don't know."

" You know Naruto full of mysteries hey Kyoya do you find anything on her?"

" As a matter of fact I did."

The Host club dashed to his computer. On the screen was a picture of blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks. " Her name Is Naruko Uzumaki, Uzumaki is her Maiden name. But we can not find her regular last name. " What that can't be naruto, He-she dosen't have blue eyes and blonde hair." " Yeah but those whisker marks are a dead give away there is no way anyone other than Narutoi mean Naruko can have them!"

" Ok men and Haruhi I guess that means were going to have to observe Naruto closely."

" And by that you mean stalk don't you."

Tamaki goes into his corner growing fungus. But then he pops right up remembering his previous plan. " Soon i will have another great daughter griller than Haruhi.

TAMAKI'S MIND THEATER 

" Tamaki thank you for helping me find my inner woman!"

" Anything for you my daughter!"

" Oh Daddy!"

END TAMAKI'S MIND THEATER

Yeah right like that's ever going to happen.

" Alright men it's time for operation Get Naruto to be Woman!"

* * *

**Hello my loyal friends I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I didn't update for a very long, long, long, long, *breath* time . I thought about ending this story but then I decided nah so anyway I am back and ****updating for all my loyal fans. **

**Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews. Also I was thinking does Sauske have an emo corner. Because you know he's emo.**

**Oh and a virtual Cookies to anyone who review9s**

**JANE!**


	14. The chapter I couldn't name

**Me: Hello all loyal fans ( pushed button Inuyasha falls out)**

**Inuyahsa: Aahh! what am I doing here wench!?**

**Me: your going to do the disclamer **

**Inuyasha: Why would I do that!**

**Me:** _**DO IT OR KAGOME DIE'S!**_

_**Inuyasha: OkI'll do it!, Author75 does not own OHSHC or Naruto though she wish she does.  
**_

_**On with the story!**_

**'KYUUBI SPEAKING'**

**_' flashback'_**

**' twins talking'**

**' heading'**

**_'letter/writing'_**

It had been about week since the event with Mori and Naruko was still not over it. She was very upset things just haven't been the same.

Naruko glared at the girl that was sitting next to Mori. she really hated her and Naruko rarely hated anyone, but his girl infurated her so much she just wanted to kill her.

'That that..that ugh words could not discribe how much she hated her.'

**' AWW KIT LOOK WHO'S JEALOUS.'**

' I AM NOT JEALOUS!'

**' YES YOU ARE IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE'**

' How can you see my face if your in my head?'

**' ...'**

' That's what I thought and I'm not jealous of the girl with Mori. I just think he deserves better.'

**' SURE BUT YOU BETTER HURRY BECAUSE SOONER OR LATER SOMEONE IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR MORI AWAY FROM YOU'**

Naruko dicided to ignore the kyuubi's words for now. She was about to leave when she suddenly snatched away by two devils in disquise.

" Hikaru Karou put me down!"

" No way !-"

" You need-"

" A make over."

" But I don't want a make over!"

The twins completely ignored her and responded with a ridiculous comment.

" Sure you do you just don't know it yet!"  
"No I don't and-"

She was suddenly thrown into as the Limo. As soon as her back touched the seat. She heard the slam of the door and the Limo sped of.

" Hikaru Karou good job you got Daddies little girl to come!"

" For the last time i am not your little girl and you are not my father."

" My daughter hates me..." Cried Tamaki shooting anime tears while in his emo corner.

" Were are we going?"

" Oh were going to the beach again!"

" You could have asked me."

" Yeah but this way is more fun!"

On the way to the beach Naruko slipped into a fitful sleep. But wasn't really a suprise rarely did I she ever sleep peacfully.

**Nightmare**

A little girl ran down the street as she was being chased.

" Demon!"

" You killed our families you deserve to die!"

The little girl didn't no why she was being chased nor why they thought she was demon. She wasn't right? Suddenly the scene changed and Naruto was surrounded by her friends.

" You let us die Naruko ! How could you. you said you would protect us."

" I'm sorry I tried i really tried!" Naruko cried out in anguish.

**END NIGHTMARE**

**MORI'S POV**

Naruko had tears dripping down her cheeks. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

" No Sauske don't leave!"

Sauske? i wonder who he was. I think the other host just choose to ignore her. I wanted to talk to her. But Ichickend out how would she want to talk to me after, She probally hated me now. i had kissed another girl right in front of her to. How would she ever forgive me? But maybe if i asked...

**END POV**

They arrived at the beach. And the host had changed into there swim suits entertaining costumers. A girl came up shyly to Naruko. " N-Naruto why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?"

Naruko gave her a dashing smile. " Well you see I forgot mine. But you look very beautiful in that swimsuit of yours."

The girl blushed heavily at Naruko comment.

" T-Thank you." The girl walked away dazed and with hearts in her eyes"

Naruko started walking towards the rest of the hosts club. She was about to leave when she saw the girl from before. She smirked before walking over. " look it's obvious you haven't taken a hit I am the captain of the Mori fan club stay away for him he's are's! he doesn't love you he loves me!" Naruko glared angrily at the girl.

" Why should I Mori's my friend."

" Please your just an interesting development to them. Once they have gotten tired of you they will throw you away. Besides why would they want your help. To protect them when you couldn't protect your firends before?

" What how did you know!"

" You could say I have some friends out there in the ninja world. Now stay away from Mori and the rest of the host club or I can't guarantee they will be alright. Naruko watched as the girl walked away.

'Had she just been throated? Was she going to listen to her? Of course she was if staying away from them ment protecting them she would do it. Besides if she wash't supposed to befriend them. Once the mission was over they would just ignore her like she never existed. And she would be all alone again.'

Naruko walked back to the house. And sat down with them to eat dinner.

" Naru-chan! what's wrong?"

"..."

" Oh don't give us the silent treatment!"

"..."

" Fine see if we care!"

**HIKARU'S POV**

I thought me and Naruko were friends but why was she ignoring us now?

I wonder if was something we did?

**END POV**

After dinner Naruko went to her room. And sat silently on her bed. She had a lot to think about. Starting tomorrow she would stay away from the his club as much as possible.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruko woke up dead tired she didn't even put on her wig and contacts. The twins had stole her hoodie long ago. She walked silently to the dining room. The host were eating breakfast.

" Naru-chan you look different!"

" Huh?" Naruko just now realised she had never bothered to put on her disguise. She just shrugged her shoulders and ate her breakfast silently.

* * *

**Ok first of I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter second of all if you noticed my reviews page thing you would have seen a person make a very rude comment on my story first of all if he/she didn't like it why did he/she read it to the end? *sigh* some people out there just annoy me.. ( end rant) anyway i hope you review because reviews = happiness= more updates& better chapters it's simple math.**

**P.S Naruto will now be referd to as Naruko by everyone except the Host clubs guest and when around other people who don't knoe herr secret. Also I'm turning 13 soon YAAAY! June is so close i can almost taste it!**


	15. Notice

**sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter,**

**I am sorry to say I'm having IOWA testing so I haven't gotten a chance. And on Spring break there is little chance that I will get to work on it. So I probably won't be able to update for a while.**

**Jane **


	16. Of all the conniving

**Me: attention I will now do the disclaimer ( pushes big red button) Inuyasha falls out**

**Inuyasha: were is Kagome!**

**Me: Welcome do the disclaimer show!**

**Inuyasha: WERE IS KAGOME YOU DEMON! **

**Me: s-She's not here**

**Inuyasha : were is she ( Pulls out Tetsusaiga **

**Me: Um... ( insert nervous laughter here)**

**Inuyasha : were is she ( starts to chase Me around the room)**

**Me: I do not own OHSHC *cries***

** On with the Story!**

**' Kyubbi talking'**

**' thinking'**

**Title**

**_flashbacks/letters_**

Naruko had stuck to her silent promise of staying away from the Host Club even though it hurt her. But she had to do it. If she wanted to protect them. She hate to admit but she can't protect them. Not all the time anyway.

Naruko was at a gym. beating at the punching bag, which was creaking on its chains ready to bursts. Naruko continued to punch non stop until it burst. sending sand everywhere.

**' WOW CALM DOWN KIT YOUR NOT YOURSELF'**

' I'm perfectly calm and I am being totally myself.'

**' NO YOUR NOT EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK FROM THE BEACH YOU HAVE BEEN DOWN AND GRUMPY. YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU DID RIGHT AFTER THE BATTLE WITH PEIN'**

' So what maybe this is what I need!' Naruko stated angrily.' A wake up call to remind me that they will probably leave me after the mission. That it's all my fault my friends got hurt. And that I should focus more on being a Ninja who stays in the shadows watching over them carefully.'

**'NARUKO YOU CAN'T BE SOMONE YOUR NOT AND LET ME TELL YOU NARUKO IS _NOT_ THE KIND OF PERSON WHO GIVES UP OR STAYS HIDDEN YOU GO THAT.'**

Although this statement went unheard as Naruko forcefully cut of the link between her and the Kyuubi.

**WITH THE HOST CLUB**

" I'm afraid we have a problem here."

" what? Kyoya sempai?"

" Since Naruko left 2 weeks ago we have had a huge dive in prices."

" So?"

" So, if we don't get more profits were going to be in debt especially with Tamaki's crazy ideas."  
' Well all you need to do is get her to come back."

'' But why did she even leave in the first place.?"

They heard a sickly laugh. Everyone's heads turned to were the vile sound had come from. It was the girl from before. Kagome

" I bet she left because she was done with you I mean did she really ever like you guys."

" Of course she does!"

" Really then why is she hiding so much from you? even now she's hiding practically everything about herself from you guys, right Kyoya I bet you couldn't find any information."

She was answered by silence. The host club silently began to doubt Naruko but they quickly shook it of.

" See exactly my point all she cared about was your money."

" No Naruko isn't like th- HEY! how come you Know Naruko is a girl"

" Yeah Naru-chan never told anybody!"

" How do you know about it?"

" Yeah!"

Before they could have there questions could be answered the girl dissapeard.

" Hey guys do you ever get the feeling your missing something?"

" Yeah like the fact, that girl knew a lot more about Naruko then she should."

" Yeah how does she even know? I mean if she knows Naruko is a girl and no one told her she must have figured it out on her own which means she should be able to tell I am a girl."

" Haruhi can you please say that again in terms I can understand?'

"** *sigh*** if she knows Naruko is a girl she should know I am a girl and she would have to be able to tell on her own. Because no one told he.

The whole host club (except for Kyoya&Haruhi) had an Aha! look on their faces.

" But then how did she know my beautiful daughter was a girl!

" Guys I don't see what the problem is so she knows I'm a girl it doesn't matter."

Though Haruhi as usual was ignored as the began to make plans to make sure the girl doesn't tell their little secret.

**WITH KAGOME**

The room was shrouded and dark. What could be seen was a strange group of people.

" Why wasn't she dead you promised me that if I gave you the information I wanted you would get rid of her" You could see the anger in the eyes of man who was obviously leader of the group. " How dare you insult us! we have more power then you can ever imagine very soon, very soon you will have your wish. But first were the papers.

Kagome handed them a folder filled with papers. " Here information on all the security of Japans top company's including the Ootori's it was to easy."

' Foolish little girl soon you will realise the true effects of your choice.'

**AT THE MORINZUKA ESTATE**_**  
**_

Mori laid on his bed laying on the green sheets which the maid had just put on. If anyone were to come know they would find the Morinzuka air in great thought ' Why has Naruko been avoiding them? I know i kissed that girl but it wasn't even my fault. She kissed me and I didn't want to kiss her. but that doesn't matter I have to make things right.'

NORMAL POV

The Host club was quiet and less lively then usual it was if the life was sucked out of the room. There was the loud creaking of the front door, There stood Naruko in all her glory. " YAY NARU-CHANS BACK SHE'S BACK SHE'S BACK! let's have some cake!" Naruko simply walked right past the group and grabbed a book she had left in the club room. She was about to leave when she was suddenly stopped by hands wrapping around her waist. Naruko's eyes were filled with regret, anger, and longing. " Mori let me go now!"

" No"

" Let me go I have to leave!" She tried to pull away from Mori but his grip around her waist was too strong.

" We have to talk." came the stern voice of Mori. Naruko stop resisting as Mori lifted her up and put her down on the couch. As soon as she touched the couch she kicked Mori in the gut. jumped up and dashed out of the room.

**NARUKO'S POV**

'Why won't they leave me alone. Can't they see that they are safer without me around? ugh there so infuriating they have to leave me alone in fact it's better this way i can protect them better like I should have done in the beginning.'

I dashed through the halls of Ouran and into the garden. Tears seeped out of my eyes no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. I couldn't do this anymore. Why is it when I get close to someone I end up being the cause of the bad things that happen to them. It's not fair.

**~End~**

**I AM the greatest author who ever lived or lives or dies or uuuhhh... ANYWAY! another chapter has been posted to please my adoring fans. Anyway expect longer more action filled chapter in the near future or after about 1-2 more chapters ( hint hint)**

**well that's it Jane!**


	17. Not a chapter AGAIN!

**After great looks at past chapters i have decided that i need to stop updating and edit all the old chapter so they make more sense and are just better in general. so that's going to take some time. But as soon as i'm done i'll be posting new chapters! Also this story is probally going to be COMPLETELY DIFFRENT**

**Jane! Author75 has left the building !**


	18. Back to the Old Routine

Me: I-I can explain

Fans: Tell us why you didn't update

Me: I didn't have time

Fans: That's not an excuse * fans start chasing me*

Me: I don't on Naruto or OHSHC and somebody help me!

On with the story!

_' thinking'_

_'flashback or letters/writing'_

**'twins talking'**

**' KYUUBI TALKING'**

**'kyuubi talking'**

**Headings**

Mori's Pov.

Were was Naruko? I couldn't find her anywhere I checked everywhere except thee Gardens. I guess that's ware I'm going next.

Normal Pov.

Mori dashed to the Gardens when he heard the sound of crying.

" Naruko?" Mori questioned quietly.

Naruko moved away from Mori and began to walk away. She had almost left the Gardens when Mori grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his chest. " Don't leave" Naruko blushed before pushing Mori away.

" What do you want!" Naruko shouted angrily

" I want to know why you have avoided us?" Mori said looking her straight in the eye.

Naruko looked down at her shoes before talking, " I have to protect you guys better and the only way to do that is avoid you and..." Naruko trailed of before looking at her shoes again.

" We don't care your are our friend." Mori said

" But I let Honey get Kidnapped and I just got in the way earlier! I should have protected you guys That's my job and-"

Naruko was interrupted by a sharp pain in her left cheek. Mori had just slapped her.

" Naruko we are your friends and we care about you, I thought you knew that already. Come back to the Host Club okay?" Mori said before walking away. Leaving Naruko alone in the gardens

' Kyuubi what do I do know.?'

**' HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW'**

' And you say your smart, yeah right'

**' I AM I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO HELP YOU.'**

' Jerk.'

Naruko walked into the familiar double doors of the Host Club. The club members turned to look at her. " Guys I'm really sorry that I've avoided you." The Host club just stared at her.

Naruko looked nervously around the room before speaking again. " Like really really sorry guys please forgive me." The Host club stared before smiling and jumping on Naruko.

" We forgive you BUT you have to wear some of our dresses" the twins said in union.

" And you'll have to eat a bunch of cake with me" Shouted Honey his eyes twinkling with stars at the thought of cake.

" Yes my daughter welcome home! come give your daddy a hug." Tamaki said before attempting to jump on Naruko but she jumped out of the way.

" No way Pervert I'm not your daughter you perverted creep!"

In a flash Tamaki was in his emo corner mumbling about daughters and how they disrespect their fathers.

Naruto laughed running away from Tamaki until she bumped into Kyoya. " Oh Naruko I need to talk to you." Kyoya said with a fake smile.

'Why do I have a feeling that nothing good can come from this.' Naruko thought a feeling of dread washing over her " You see your disappearance has caused a dramatic dive in prices and to make up for that I purpose that you do something; You will do an act like the twins with... Mori senpai."

All common sense had left Naruko at the moment. " I but he and why-"

" You will be starting tomorrow." said Kyoya as he walked away.

' Aww crap what the hell am I going to do know.'

**' SUCH LANGUAGE KIT DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YA.'**

' Shut up you fox!'

**' BUT I MUST SAY THAT YOU AND MORI PRETENDING TO BE GAY FOR-'**

' SHUT UP YOU PERVY FOX!'

**' AA COME ON I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING THE SAME THING.'**

' I was not!'

**' SURE KIT AND I'M A TEDDY BEAR.'**

' Kyuubi hey Kyuubi!... grr he's not listing.' Naruko was suddenly grabbed by Mori and dragged to the changing rooms. She screamed in horror when she saw the dress the twins were holding up. " There is no way I putting that thing on!"

" Come on Naru-chan!"

" pretty please with cake on top!"

" Now way!" Naruko shouted as she dashed to the door. and opened it up. and ran into the room tackling an unsuspecting Haruhi. " Haruhi you got to save me the twins and Mori are trying to make me wear a dress!"

" I think you would look good in a dress Naruko."

" But you gotta save me!" Naruko cried out.

" Sorry Naruko-chan" Haruhi said not sounding sorry at all.

The twins came up to her before attacking her and dragging her to the changing rooms. " Ok fine I'll wear it, GET OUT YOU PERVERTED TWINS!" she shouted before pushing them out and slamming the door.

' How did it ever come to this.'

**' I BELIVE IT STARTED THE DAY WE FIRST TOOK UP THIS MISSION'**

' oh yeah...'

**' BUT ANYWAY KIT YOU BETTER BE ON THE LOOK OUT. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT.'**

' Ok.' Naruko said cutting of the mind link.

Naruko put on the dress grumbling to herself about devil twins and traitorous friends. Naruko came out of reluctantly greeted by the staring faces of the Host Club.

" Wow Naruko you look great!" The twins said in union.

" I have such a beautiful daughter why can't she dress like this all the time. " Tamaki shouted swinging her around the room. " Put me down and you are not my dad!" she shouted angrily. Tamaki instantly retreated to his corner growing radishes. " my daughter doesn't like me."

" Come on Naru-chan let's go eat some cake!" Honey shouted dragging her in the other direction.

' Why is everyone dragging me around today' Naruko thought.

" What cake do you want. I want the chocolate, and the vanilla , ooh the Strawberry to but what's Naru-chan going to eat."

" Honey give Naruko the vanilla" Mori said.

" Here you go Naru-chan !" Honey shouted happily.

" Thanks Honey."

End

I know I know this update is long overdue and this chapter is very crappy. Sorry about not updating but a very annoying series of events has caused me not being able to update. I will be updating soon.

Jane!


End file.
